Danger ahead
by Lorina Dante
Summary: Hayden Cale est réveillée en pleine nuit par un appel venant de la CHAANK. En route vers l'immeuble, elle s'interroge sur ce qui a pu arriver et sur la façon dont elle devra réagir.


Un petit défi avec moi-même : écrire du point de vue d'Hayden Cale. Ça s'est révélé plutôt marrant, en fin de compte, et beaucoup moins pénible que je l'avais craint... j'aime bien le résultat (bien qu'il soit assez bref). Une seconde tentative viendra peut-être plus tard, qui sait?

* * *

Hayden farfouilla un moment dans son sac à main, tâtonnant en maudissant l'absence de lumière dans le stationnement au milieu de la nuit, et finit enfin par dénicher ses clefs de voiture. Prenant bien vite place à l'intérieur du véhicule, elle referma la porte et appuya sa tête contre le dossier en fermant les yeux quelques instants, un léger frisson remontant le long de son dos. L'automne n'était pas bien loin et la nuit était déjà froide.

Avec un léger sursaut, elle se força à rouvrir les yeux. Le moment était mal choisi pour se rendormir. Faisant démarrer la voiture, elle posa ensuite ses mains sur le volant, ses longs doigts minces se crispant un peu. Allez, pas le choix. Il fallait y aller. Décidément, travailler pour la CHAANK ne s'avérait pas une partie de plaisir (non pas qu'elle ait été assez idiote pour croire un seul instant que ce serait le cas). Hayden était déjà restée tard pour mettre de l'ordre dans certains dossiers, elle avait fait une partie de ce travail auquel Scott Ridley refusait de se plier parce qu'il était trop occupé à crever de trouille dans son coin.

… Et maintenant Carpenter l'appelait au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui ordonner de rappliquer aussi vite que possible. Il avait dit que ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute à elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha un moment quelle erreur elle avait bien pu faire de si terrible, sans trouver. Si elle s'était trompée quelque part, ça ne nécessitait certainement pas d'être dérangée à une heure pareille.

Ce n'était peut-être rien, bien sûr. Vu l'ambiance paranoïaque qui régnait dans toute la compagnie et cette désagréable manie qu'avaient les gens de se méfier de tout le monde sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit pour se débarrasser du véritable problème, il n'aurait pas été bien étonnant que la réaction de Carpenter ait été exagérée.

La tournure qu'avaient prises les choses depuis son arrivée lui plaisait de moins en moins, à vrai dire. Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à ce que la compagnie soit dans un sale état, elle s'était attendue à trouver quelques trucs illégaux dans les dossiers de la CHAANK. Cela dit, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à de tels carnages perpétrés en secret, à des expérimentations illégales faites sur des cobayes humains (dieu merci, ceux-ci étaient volontaires, d'après les notes qu'elle avait pu lire), et certainement pas à se retrouver face un véritable psychotique.

Alors qu'elle conduisait sans se presser (Carpenter pouvait bien attendre un peu), Hayden se remit à penser à Jack Dante. Un simple créateur d'armes, et c'était lui qui tenait toute la compagnie au creux de sa main. Un homme dangereux et malade, peut-être bien capable de tuer pour un oui ou un non. Et la façon qu'il avait de s'intéresser à elle lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il semblait toujours tout saisir de travers, ou bien simplement ignorer chacun de ses efforts pour l'envoyer balader lorsqu'il se faisait trop insistant à son goût. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à Dante plus tôt dans la soirée, Hayden avait eu peur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait senti son sang se glacer…

D'un geste sec de la main, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait la joue. Tout ça, ce n'était que des sottises. Dante était malade, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle savait se défendre, et si elle commençait à trembler de peur comme tous ceux qui travaillaient présentement à la CHAANK, elle n'arriverait à rien. Dante avait déniché certaines de ses informations personnelles? Rien de rassurant là-dedans, bien entendu… Mais il ne ferait sans doute rien avec ces informations, à part s'en amuser. Se servir de ce qu'il savait pour causer un scandale ne semblait pas être le genre de chose qu'un psychotique déconnecté du reste du monde comme l'était Dante pourrait être porté à faire.

Quelque chose avait mal tourné à la CHAANK, mais ce n'était certainement pas grave au point d'être incontrôlable. Elle pourrait très bien gérer la situation.

Hayden fit accélérer la voiture, se sentant un peu plus éveillée. Ça lui semblait être un bon plan de match. Débarquer dans l'immeuble de la CHAANK, parler avec Carpenter, constater la situation (qui ne serait pas trop terrible, avec un peu de chance) et gérer les choses en conséquence. Parfait.

Alors que l'immense bâtiment se profilait au loin, les grandes lettres rouges se détachant contre la façade sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tout de même un peu. Parce que… Et si les choses étaient bel et bien aussi catastrophiques que Carpenter semblait le laisser croire? Il n'avait même pas voulu lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à lui, après tout.

Et si les choses étaient terribles à ce point, pourquoi était-ce lui qui l'avait contactée au lieu de Ridley? Scott Ridley se comportait peut-être en idiot terrifié, mais il ne se serait pas caché ainsi… Il se serait d'ailleurs sans doute fait un plaisir de lui parler lui-même pour lui montrer qu'elle avait sous-estimé Dante et tout ce qui avait lieu à la CHAANK. Il aurait sans doute aussi ricané un peu, pour la peine.

- Y'a pas à s'inquiéter… marmonna Hayden entre ses dents. Pas pour tout de suite. On verra bien une fois qu'on y sera, les explications viendront bien assez vite.

_Et puis j'en profiterai peut-être pour régler un dossier ou deux si ça peut s'arranger_, ajouta une petite voix discrète au fond de son inconscient.


End file.
